


up on the roof with a schoolgirl crush

by InAGetawayCar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beer in Plastic Cups, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Song : King of My Heart (Taylor Swift), Stargazing, dtao3, it's not a songfic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAGetawayCar/pseuds/InAGetawayCar
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the night, a midnight glow fuels Wilbur's sudden urge to climb up onto his apartment building’s rooftop. But he did not expect his roommate, George, to be there gazing at the cityscape too.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	up on the roof with a schoolgirl crush

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write fluff. and i did. 
> 
> i have not proofread this & this is my first time just posting things on a whim. if there are any mistakes, i’ll probably get to them within the next 48 hours. if not, oh well. (edit : i kinda did get to them. there are probably some errors still but i tried.)
> 
> anyway, don't force this story onto cc’s. (from my research, both wilbur and george are fine with fanfics, wilbur being not-so-fine with nsfw. if any of them express discomfort towards shipfics, i’ll take this work down.)
> 
> be respectful & all that cool things. drink responsibly as well.
> 
> enjoy the read, and see you in the end notes.

“ _up on the roof with a schoolgirl crush_

_drinking beer out of plastic cups_

_say you fancy me, not fancy stuff_

_baby, all at once, this is enough._ "

-

It was late in the night, and the city’s asleep.

Not Wilbur though as his eyes crack open into the darkness of his bedroom. His arms forced himself up as he searched for his phone on his nightstand. After a few pats on the table, his palm landed on his device before he dragged it into his grasp. 

1 am. Neat. Relief washed over the brunette as he thanked himself to being able to fix his sleep schedule. In his post-wake haze, he looks back to his pillows. He’s definitely way past being able to go back to sleep. 

Wilbur’s lips stretch into a line as his gaze soon switches to the crystal blue light seeping into his room from the window he didn't close the curtains to. The image he sees is pretty mystical in itself; several dust particles floating around as they’re shined by the moonlight. With his phone no longer in his grasp, he pushes his blankets aside and stands to move closer to the seeping glow. 

Something about this light reminded him about his roommate, George, who’s probably asleep now. Or maybe he isn't. His sleep hours were a mystery to everyone. The light seeping through was just so enchanting and delicate like George, a reserved and fragile man. That’s something Wilbur likes about him. Though George could be seen as shy by the public, he knows what he stands for without having to say it out loud. 

Wil could list so many more things that he admires about that man, from the way his cheeks light up to the slightest bit of flirtatiousness to the way he carries his weight around the apartment. It’d be a lie if Wilbur said he didn't have some sort of feelings towards the other.

Wilbur’s gaze soon travels to the full moon that’s barely visible through the bustling clouds. What a sight it was. It wouldn't hurt to move closer to it, right?

With intent to climb up to the rooftop, Wilbur leaves the windowsill and puts on his pair of slippers. He also brings himself a soft coat to keep him warm. 

After passing doorways and walking up a few stairs, he opens the rooftop access door to meet a concrete floor, brick borders, and a rug spread upon the floor with his roommate sitting on it, staring at the stars. One of these things he didn't expect. 

Judging from how George spun to see who broke the silence, it doesn't seem like he was expecting his roommate either. 

George, still on the rug, let out a breath at the fact it wasn't some random stranger invading his moment.

“Mind making some space for me on that?” Wilbur said as he pointed to the fabric on the floor. 

George moved to make space for the taller, to which Wilbur took as consent before settling down to the left of the rug with his legs set straight in front of him. The shorter of them had their knees up to their chest, arms wrapped around.

In Wilbur’s mind, a conflict on whether to disrupt the silence again emerged. As much as he wished to know the other’s thoughts and motives about sitting silently on the rooftop, he wanted to bask in the amber silence they’re in as well. With ease, the silence remained uninterrupted which seemed like a good outcome.

Another thing Wilbur admired about George was the dynamic he shared with him. Having some near-telepathic reading of each other’s mood was something that Wilbur shared with his other close friends like Tommy or Phil. Though with George, it was unique in a way that seemed handcrafted like some fancy designer fabric. It was like one of the many tightropes they balanced on together with persistent balance, and Wilbur wouldn't have it any other way.

The peace between the two grew longer as the mild wind blew by their heads and as their eyes danced through each star they spotted. Wilbur’s head moved to see how George was holding up, and Lord, someone needed to take him away right now because the sight he landed upon was pure bliss. 

George’s face illuminated by the moonlight. His straight hair slow-danced with the breeze. His eyes glimmered like a star. All these plus more make up a moment Wilbur would beg, barter, and steal for just to capture it and remember it. 

If Wilbur was falling slowly before, then now he is diving headfirst fearless.

George noticed the eyes upon him and guided his eyes towards the other. A smile grew on their faces as they basked in their shared scenery. That’s when Wilbur finally tried doing the treacherous and spoke up.

“So, what brings you up here?” 

The reply to that was thankfully unsour and comfortable. 

“I finished editing the vlog and noticed the sky. Thought it’d be cool to check it out,” George said as he kept gentle eye contact. The two’s smiles grew before Wilbur turned back to the sky. 

Calmly he said, “Same, except I wasn't editing anything. I just woke up and saw this,” as he waves his open hand around in a circle towards the sky. 

The silence almost fully settled again before getting broken by George saying, “I may have also brought a drink with me.”

Wilbur’s ears perked as his eyes followed George’s hands that landed on a blue plastic cup and a glass bottle of beer. How had Wilbur not noticed? 

Wide-eyed, Wilbur spoke. “Wow. Gogy having a little drink without telling me? C’mon. Pour me some.” He had no idea where the sudden urge to get drunk came from, but hey, getting a bit tipsy with Gogy didn't sound half bad.

After showing George that he had actually gotten two plastic cups instead of one, they soon ended up in the same quiet haze around them as a while ago. Except for this time, there was an empty bottle next to them, blue plastic cups in hand, and even smellier breaths.

Their eyes returned to the sky, not noticing how the moon has slightly shifted from the last time they were staring at it. The stars still shined brightly though, and Wilbur was thankful.

Hearing some movement to his right, Wilbur questioned why George was suddenly getting up from the ground. His queries were swiftly solved when George spoke. 

“I think I’m gonna go back down. It's getting too cold for me now. I might freeze my fingers off.”

The taller of them’s eyebrows furrowed as they let out a whine and pleaded for George to stay a bit longer. 

“Eh. You can stay longer. You brought a coat with you anyway.”

“I’ll let you borrow it!” Words slipped through Wilbur’s mouth without warning and George froze in his tracks. From the eyes of the other brunette, it seemed like the gears in his mind were turning before he settled back onto the rug and opened his hand for the other to hand their coat.

A smile grew on their faces while Wilbur slipped off the garment and wrapped it around George’s shoulders. The taller’s eyes lingered on the shorter as he admired how he pulled the fabric closer to his figure. George gave him a silent nod before returning to stargazing. 

Once again, they fell into a comforting silence. Wilbur may be getting chillier in his sleepwear but it was worth it to spend more time up here with George. 

A question eventually popped into his mind as he studied how the other was slightly drowsy wrapped in his coat. The question was whether George fancied him or not. It wasn't a new thought but rather an often one. It always wonderstruck him, how this beauty could ever feel the same way as he did. How he could ever feel like a schoolgirl with a crush when around him. Even if those thoughts could confuse him, they only added to the deep appreciation Wilbur had for the other. 

So caught up in his queries, he didn't notice the other man staring back at him. When Wilbur did notice, he definitely did not miss the way the other’s eyes felt like a cardigan warming up his insides. He also definitely did not miss the way those eyes also flickered down to his lips and back up. To those, Wilbur could not stop himself from nodding and moving his head closer to meet George’s.

And when their energies danced through their lips, nothing could stop the feeling inside of Wilbur saying that all at once, this is enough.

-

  
  


“ _..and all at once, you are the one i have been waiting for_

 _king of my heart, body, and soul._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> woo yea. that's that.
> 
> this story, along with the rest of my works, is inspired by a taylor swift song! the song this one’s inspired by is “king of my heart”. go listen to it. yeah! or don't that's cool i guess.
> 
> anyway, kudos and comments are always appreciated! tell me if i need to adjust my tags too. 
> 
> buy & stream evermore.


End file.
